Street Rat
by Solitaire9
Summary: From the slums of West City, Vegeta the thief finds himself involved with a Princess, a Genie and even his own father. A variation of Aladdin, portrayed by DBZ characters. Bulma x Vegeta, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~**~~**~~**~

On a dark, windy night, in the outskirts of West City, a lizard-like being stood outside the Cave of Shenron with his two Captains and a trio of thieves. The being was short, with white skin and purple sections on his head, arms, chest and whatnot. His lips were tiny, purple and added to his feminine appearance.

"Did you bring it? Did you bring the Dragon Radar?" the being asked.

"But of course, sir," the Thief King replied.

The Thief King was a tall and burly man, with a goatee, hair that spiked upward and a prominent widow's peak. He dug through his cloak and pulled out an object that looked like half of a pocket watch. It was white with a green centre. The being snatched the object from the thief. One of his captains, a blue-skinned man with green hair, approached the being and handed him the other half. The being put the halves together and they reacted instantly. The Radar zipped around like a fly before landing in the ground. The earth began to quake and the Cave of Shenron emerged from the sands.

"Well get going! Bring me that Dragon Ball," the being ordered.

Hesitant at first, the thieves eventually approached the cave. It was a large dragon's head and it's open mouth acted as the cave's entrance. The cave itself looked like it were made of shadows, save for the glowing eyes. The cave, known as Shenron, began to speak.

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?" Shenron boomed.

"...Vegeta, King of the Thieves," Thief King Vegeta replied.

"ONLY ONE... MAY ENTER. ONE WHO IS WORTHY. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH." warned Shenron. The Thief King turned to his employer.

"Bring me that Dragon Ball!" the being yelled.

He looked back at the cave and made his approach. He had only gone in a steps or two before being rejected. Shenron growled angrily and shut his mouth, consuming the Thief King. The remaining thieves backed away in fear and looked to the man who had led their King to death.

"It seems that your so-called King was not worthy," the being said. He became angry, "AND I HAVE WASTED MY TIME!"

"But, my Lord, there was nothing we could do —" a thief said.

The being interrupted him, "Shut up! Your band of thieves have been long dead and it's time for you to join them along with your worthless King," the being nodded to one of his Captains, a plump and pink-fleshed being.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Dodoria replied as he cracked his knuckles.

Just a little closer. A few more inches and he would've obtained his prize. His partner in crime, being a monkey, could entertain people all day, but if the guards were to pass by there was sure to be conflict. With a boost of force, the thief grabbed a loaf of bread. He put one end in his mouth, freeing his hands and allowing him to push himself back up.

The shopkeeper, a tall green man wearing a turban, had seen enough monkey antics for the day and turned so as to get back to work. The first thing he saw, however, was a thief about to run off, "STOP! THIEF!" the store owner bellowed.

"Nappa! Let's go!" the thief called in panic.

Nappa and the thief met up briefly to split the spoils. They crammed what shares of breakfast they had into their mouths and ran in opposite directions. The thief jumped and boosted himself onto the edge of another roof.

"_Thank Kami for flat roofs,_" thought the thief.

The thief was hanging on in front of a window and couldn't have picked a worse spot. As he tried to pull himself off, a scar-faced man of the middle class was thrown out the window and knocked the thief from his place. Both the man and thief landed on the ground. A woman peered her head out of the broken frame.

"You bastard, I know who you are now! Are you trying to get me killed?" the woman shrieked.

A trio of guards arrived at the scene, "Vegeta! Stop right there!"

The thief, now known as Vegeta, knew these guards well. They were known as the Ginyu Force, led by Captain Ginyu and his men: Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo. They had been chasing Vegeta for what seemed like forever. In such a vast place such as West City, they had yet to catch him, and Vegeta wasn't going to let them succeed now. He pushed the scar-faced man off and bolted.

Vegeta took sharp turns, threw things and ran into crowds but was yet to shake off the Ginyu Force. He ran up a few crates and awnings and took his fleeing to the roofs. The Force, with their armour and general lack of skill, weren't very quick with free running and this brought him an advantage. Vegeta jumped off a building and instead of continuing his run, he backtracked and hid around the corner.

Vegeta looked around the corner, "Where's the dumb one?" he muttered. He was suddenly yanked by the vest and became face to face with Recoome's arrogant grin.

"I finally have you and you're gonna pay for all your misdeeds, Vegeta," Recoome said. The thief was repulsed by his awful breath.

"Are you aware your mouth is like a bog of eternal stench?" Vegeta spoke.

Recoome was taken aback by the comment and his look of shock turned into a glare of rage. He raised a fist, prepared to knock some sense into the thief when Nappa came crashing down on his face. Vegeta punched Recoome in the stomach and looked around him. A row of vases were placed in front of a person's home. Vegeta picked up a vase. He smashed it over Recoome's head and kicked him to the ground.

Nappa jumped on Vegeta's shoulder and the two made their escape. Events of that morning did not repeat for the rest of the day. Vegeta and Nappa stole from places at random parts of the city, doing a thorough scout of the area before attempting thievery. By evening, they had been well fed. The duo climbed to their home.

"We got lucky today, Nappa," Vegeta remarked. The monkey chattered excitedly.

Vegeta looked outside. Their home was the broken-down top floor of an old building. A giant hole in the wall acted as a window, and faced directly to the Palace, as if taunting the thief.

"One day, Nappa, we'll be successful. I don't know how, but we will," Vegeta said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~**~~**~~**~

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"Babe, I didn't do anything, I swear," the scar-faced man pleaded.

Yes, it was the scar-faced man again. He was no longer disguised as a middle-class man, but was instead adorned in clothing made of the rich silks and intricate designs that he could easily afford. He and his girlfriend, the Princess, were in the courtyard, having their usual arguments. So far, a flower pot, shoes and various fruit had been thrown at the man, causing him to cower in fear.

"I'm no fool, Yamcha! This is _my_ kingdom and you thought you could go around chasing skirts?" the woman yelled.

"Bulma, babe, all I was doing was being a gentleman. Helping old ladies across and street and whatnot," Yamcha stammered.

"Crossing the street and going straight into their homes?" Bulma criticized. Yamcha became quiet, "Scratch, get him!"

A very petite black cat strolled by. He purred as he rubbed up against Bulma's leg and stopped to look at Yamcha. The promiscuous man was quite puzzled by the cuddly feline before him. That is until it hissed and lunged for his face. Yamcha eventually peeled the cat off, threw it to the side and fled. Bulma, with her hands on her hips, smiled triumphantly.

King and Queen Brief arrived in the courtyard. Queen Brief, who went by the name Bunny, handed her daughter a glass of iced tea. Scratch returned to his post on the King's shoulder. The King pet his cat and looked to Bulma.

"I'm assuming you two are finished," King Brief observed.

The Princess sighed, "Yes, father."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear," Bunny said; her voice was high pitched and girly, "You looked like a cute couple, too."

"And you were supposed to be finding a husband too," King Brief lamented.

"Well then it's a good thing I got rid of all the undesirables," Bulma replied crossly.

She finished her drink, handed it to her mother and went into the palace. Scratch hopped off the King's shoulder and followed the Princess.

"My, my, this has been an uneasy afternoon," Queen Brief commented. Her husband nodded.

Bulma made it all the way to her room before letting the tears fall. She was not only angry at Yamcha, but herself as well. She promised herself that if Yamcha ever wronged her, then the relationship was over, yet she forgave him time and time again. She didn't know why and doubted she ever would, especially now. She was heartbroken, angry and needed something to get her mind off her troubles. She needed to do something impulsive.

King Brief was in his pet room, lounging in a greenhouse with all his pets. He kept birds, monkeys, cats, dogs, lizards, fish and even an elephant. He lay in his lounge chair, soaking in the rays, when a shadow loomed over him. It was his Grand Vizier.

"Ah, Frieza, how nice to see you," King Brief said.

"Good morning, your majesty," Frieza responded.

"Were you able to find the Radar?"

"Not quite, sire. I believe I have found a sort of way to get it."

"...Well then get it done."

"I shall, my lord, but I ask for something in return."

"Oh sure! What would you like? Money? A larger home?"

"What I desire, sire, is Princess Bulma's hand in marriage."

There was a silence. Neither the King nor his Vizier moved an inch. King Brief's grin was frozen in place while Frieza simply paused and waited for an answer. The trumpet call of an elephant finally broke the silence.

"...No." King Brief finally said.

"What?" Frieza exclaimed.

"Nope. Never. There's no chemistry, you're not human, and so on. There are many factors."

"Chemistry? Since when were royal marriages about chemistry?"

King Brief put his arm around Frieza and chuckled loudly. He regained his composure and spoke, "The Dragon Radar was indeed a family heirloom, but not precious enough for me to trade away my daughter. Let's just pretend this didn't happen."

King Brief pat Frieza's back and decided to take a stroll through the greenhouse. Fuming, Frieza headed to the basement. He met up with Zarbon and Dodoria who, by looking at their Lord's face, realized the utter rejection. Frieza entered the Art Room, a chamber filled with paintings, and walked up to a portrait of the King. He scowled and spoke the password.

"Cold. Cooler. Freezing." the Vizier said.

The painting slid aside and revealed a staircase underneath. The trio ventured to a hidden room. Various potions and books took up the shelves. There were magical antiques which ranged from simple to complex in design, one of which was the Dragon Radar. Frieza threw the antique in the trash, and instead walked up to a large orange ball with a star in the very centre.

"Is that —" Zarbon gasped.

"Yes. It is a Dragon Ball. One of seven and with them all I can finally be the most powerful being on Earth," Frieza explained.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Dodoria questioned.

"Yes, we told you that already," Zarbon replied.

"I have 6 already, but the last and most powerful one lies within the Cave of Shenron: the Four-Star," Frieza said.

Zarbon perked up, "I heard of that one! Legend says that the Dragon Ball is haunted by a spirit."

"Not if I can help it," Frieza remarked.

By ordering Dodoria around, the Dragon Ball was put into a birdbath like artifact. Though there wasn't any movement in the room, the water rippled steadily. The Dragon Ball changed into a clear state, as if it were made of translucent glass. A man and his pet monkey were revealed within, they were running, hiding and getting into fights.

"He looks exactly like that Thief King," Zarbon speculated.

"Minus the goatee," Dodoria added.

Frieza chuckled, "Gentlemen, we have our diamond in the rough."

Dressed in a cloak and shrouded by the night, Bulma stood by the palace gates. Scratch meowed and pawed at her pants. Bulma pet the worried kitten and kissed it's forehead.

"I'm in no mood to stay here, Scratch. I promise to come back, okay?" Bulma reassured.

She climbed up a hedge and jumped, landing the farthest she had ever been from home. Scratch meowed a farewell and Bulma whispered a goodbye in return. She clutched onto her cloak and covered herself. The night was windy, but she was sure to find somewhere to rest.

Bulma spoke aloud, "At least I brought money. I could go to an inn and —" she paused.

Innkeepers were bound to recognize her face. She was the Princess after all. Bulma opted to go from house to house, offering to pay money to anyone who would house her for the night. Home after home, she was rejected. One man accepted, but his creepiness caused Bulma to reject him instead. The only play that would take her in was a brothel, where she had to pay extra money so she wouldn't be sold. It was a long night, but she was certain it was to be worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~**~~**~~**~

Vegeta's eyes were bright with bloodlust and arrogance. He kicked his opponent into a wall and was still ready for more. Vegeta loved underground fighting. He made a bit of money and all he had to do was beat the crap out of any who challenged him. As a bonus, Nappa went around pickpocketing and brought in extra gold. A days worth of food was great, but three days worth of food was a no-brainer. The announcer took Vegeta's wrist and raised his arm in the air.

"And the winner is VEGETA!" he proclaimed.

Vegeta knelt down beside his fallen opponent and tapped his cheek to wake him, "Same time, next week. Right, Raditz?" he asked.

"...You got it," Raditz replied weakly. Vegeta scoffed.

With the last battle of the day won, Vegeta slipped back on his vest and vanished in the crowd with his spoils. Nappa soon joined him and sat on his shoulder. He searched through his vest and handed the pocketed zeni to his owner.

"Four days worth of food, Nappa! Excellent," Vegeta said with a devilish grin. A group of women passed by, "Or maybe three days of food and some company..."

Nappa smacked his master upside the head. Vegeta glared at him for a few seconds, but resumed strolling through the city streets. His travels soon brought him to the local brothel. He stood in front of the door and stared at the sign. Nappa began chattering angrily but was ignored.

"I'm tired of window-shopping. " Vegeta spoke. Nappa began to argue; mentioning something about dying of hunger. Vegeta shrugged, "At least I'll die happy."

Pushing the beaded curtains red drapes aside, Vegeta entered the brothel. It was a rose-tinted building where sensual smells such as vanilla and jasmine wafted in the air and women lay on lounge chairs, drinking wine with their clients. Vegeta was so captivated he didn't notice the brothel owner approaching him.

"How may I help you, good sir?" the woman flirted.

Vegeta looked to the woman. His eyes instantly fell below her neck, but went right back to her eyes, "I'm just here to have a good time."

"You won't be disappointed. I shall escort you to your room."

Vegeta followed the woman down a long hall, where he was brought to the very last room. He entered the room and the woman promised that an escort would arrive shortly. Vegeta lay on the bed and sighed with pleasure. The room's intoxicating smell was making him euphoric and the bed was warm and soft. He was close to falling asleep when a woman entered the room.

She was gorgeous. She had pale skin (despite living in a hot climate) and her eyes, as well as her hair, were a bright blue colour. Courtesans were usually the ones to make the first move, and did so with flirts and teases, but Vegeta was ready to skip all that useless tension building. He rose from the bed and went right up to the woman, putting his arms around her waist and taking in her rich scent. But to his surprise, the woman shoved him off and slapped him.

"What the hell? How dare you!" Vegeta snapped.

"I'm not an escort!" the woman exclaimed. Her face was flustered.

"_Feisty,_" Vegeta thought. He resumed the argument, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted a place to stay for the night and told that wench of a owner not to sell me. Now there's a guy out there looking for me."

"Go away, I have an escort coming in."

"Go away? I'm in danger! I'm a helpless girl and you don't want to help me?"

"No, I paid to get laid and you're becoming a nuisance."

"Do you know —" the woman began. She caught herself before she could expose her royal lineage. The sounds of crashing chairs and screaming people was coming from the hallways. Knowing of her possible fate, the woman took Vegeta's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will you _please_ help me? I will pay you back, I promise," she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. Maybe it was the helpless look in her eyes, maybe it was her cleavage; either way, he was compelled to help. He sighed and the woman smiled with thankfulness. The door was kicked open and there stood Raditz, staring daggers at the woman. His focus then shifted to Vegeta.

"You again!" he exclaimed.

"Not only did you lose your money, but you lost the girl too. This isn't your day," Vegeta remarked.

Raditz growled, "I'll crush you!"

Vegeta pushed the woman out of the way and landed a kick to Raditz's stomach. Raditz staggered for a moment, but upon recovery, grabbed Vegeta's head and slammed him into a wall, repeatedly. The woman screamed, but Raditz chuckled. He dropped Vegeta to the ground and approached the woman.

"I'm not an escort! I'm —" the woman began.

Raditz laughed again, "I don't care!"

"Get...away from her," Vegeta struggled to say.

"You're still alive?" Raditz remarked.

"You're still alive!" the woman exclaimed with joy.

With a battle cry, Vegeta punched Raditz in the jaw and sent him flying. He then proceeded to stomp on Raditz's stomach. The woman grabbed Vegeta's arm, pleading him to stop. Vegeta realized the guards were surely on their way to the brothel.

"I know a shortcut," Vegeta said.

He grabbed the woman by her waist and jumped out the window. The woman screamed. Nappa heard the commotion and recognized the sound of broken glass and screaming woman as the work of none other than his master. He ran toward the noise and joined Vegeta in his run.

"There you are, Nappa," Vegeta acknowledged. Nappa screeched angrily, "No time to explain."

"There he is!" a familiar voice blurted.

"Shit, it's Recoome!"

"Now that you're in one place, we can introduce ourselves."

Joining his comrade came a tall, purple-fleshed man with horns: Captain Ginyu. Behind him was Jeice, a man with crimson red skin and white hair; Burter, an incredibly tall creature with blue skin; and lastly, Guldo, an incredibly short green slug-being with four eyes.

"We are..." Ginyu began.

"THE GINYU FORCE!" the team announced.

They stood in a collaboration of poses that even caused the villagers to question the kind of people protecting their city. Even the woman was baffled. Vegeta was simply irritated. He had seen these poses a million and a half times and was bound to see them a million times more.

"Surrender yourself, street rat," Ginyu commanded with a cocky smile.

Vegeta put the woman down. He picked up a couple of throwing knives from a weapons vendor and threw them. Burter, being a fast creature, was able to dodge most of them, though one became jammed in his armour. Jeice, on the other hand, was pinned to a wall by his hair.

"My hair! I THINK HE CUT MY HAAAAIIIRRR!" the red-fleshed man screamed.

Vegeta grabbed the woman's arm and the trio raced to freedom once again. That is, until ran into a dead end. Nappa jumped over the wall, scouted the area and gave a thumbs up to his owner. Vegeta helped the woman over the wall before jumping over himself.

"Nappa, there's nothing here but goats and clotheslines!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't worry, the West City river is close by," the woman pointed out.

Thief, woman and monkey climbed up a building and looked over the opposite edge. It was going to be a a long drop, and after objections from Nappa, they jumped off.

The Ginyu force had finally caught up with Vegeta, or so they thought. They too ran into the same dead end their escapee had, but were puzzled to not see him anywhere. There was no way he could've backtracked, or else they would've spotted him. No, Vegeta could've only gone ahead. Captain Ginyu growled.

"Recoome, Guldo, check that fence. Burter, Jeice, check the roofs," Ginyu ordered.

Vegeta, Nappa and the woman were long gone, though they didn't swim too far. The eventually crawled back on shore and Vegeta brought the woman to his home.

"Wow...your home is..." the woman was lost for words.

"A shit-hole?" Vegeta suggested.

"Well lived in," the woman finished.

Vegeta looked at the woman and felt a pinch of guilt. As much as he enjoyed the woman's soaked clothes clinging to her skin, he couldn't leave her that way. She seemed to frail. He handed her a blanket.

"Here. It's old, but at least it's dry," Vegeta said.

"Thanks," the woman said. She was still oblivious to Vegeta eyeing her, "What's your name?"

"...Vegeta." the thief replied.

"And the monkey?"

"...Nappa."

"I see. My name is Bulma."

"Why were you at the marketplace? You don't look like you should be around these parts."

Bulma leaned in and cocked her head to the side, "Oh? And why not?"

"You're too fragile."

"_I'M_ too fragile? I was with you scaling buildings and jumping into rivers! I'm smart too; you never would've thought about jumping in the river."

Vegeta had seen many angry and offended women in his life, but none had the same ferocity in their eyes as this one. He had noticed it before when she argued with him at the brothel; truth be told, it was actually rather stimulating. An apple suddenly hit his head. Vegeta looked behind him; Nappa sat by the window, pointing at Bulma and shaking his head. This monkey did not approve of this coupling. Vegeta picked up the apple and threw it back at Nappa, knocking him off the ledge and out the window.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Vegeta asked, he moved closer to her.

"I wanted adventure, so I ran away from home," Bulma replied with a hint of guilt.

Vegeta moved in a bit closer, "So adventure is what you crave?"

Bulma smiled and looked Vegeta in the eye. Now was as good of a time as any to have a closer look. As he leaned in, the door was broken open and guards rushed in. Vegeta and Bulma rose to their feet and glanced around the room in hopes for an exit. If it were just him, Vegeta thought, he could handle these guys without a problem; but with Bulma around, things were far more complex. In a last ditch attempt at freedom, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and they jumped out the window together. During their fall, Vegeta caught onto a ledge.

"What were you thinking!" Vegeta snapped.

"Shut up! I was saving your life and if you keep yelling, they'll find us," Bulma argued.

Vegeta let go of the ledge and the duo landed in a stack of hay. However, once they crawled out, they were captured by the Ginyu Force.

"YAY! We finally captured Vegeta!" Recoome cheered.

"Vegeta, you are under arrest for theft times who-knows how many and disturbing the peace," Captain Ginyu announced.

"And what about the girl?" Burter asked.

"She's not important," Ginyu said.

"LET HIM GO!" Bulma ordered.

"Don't press your luck, little lady," Ginyu said.

"Don't mess with me," Bulma said as she removed her blanket.

The men gasped and bowed their heads, "Princess Bulma!" Ginyu said, "We didn't know it was you."

"That I can forgive, but I _demand_ that this man be let go," Bulma said firmly.

"No can do, Princess," Jeice said.

Guldo chuckled, "We were ordered by Frieza to bring this brat to the palace."

"Call me a brat again! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME A BRAT AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled.

Recoome punched Vegeta in the stomach. Bulma motioned to go help him, but was picked up by Burter instead. As for Nappa, he had no choice but to watch from afar. When he was knocked off the window, he landed in the awning directly under it.

Once Bulma greeted her parents she hunted down Frieza. She didn't even bother to take a bath or change into clean clothes. She found the lizard-creature in the Paintings Room, staring at a portrait of her father. His back was turned to her, so she didn't see his scowling face.

"Frieza!" Bulma blurted.

Frieza perked up and turned to the Princess, "Your Highness, how may I be of service?"

"You had a villager arrested today and I demand you let him go."

"...Why?"

"He saved my life."

"My apologies, dear Princess, but the boy certainly dead by now. Beneath that common thief was a killer waiting to be."

Bulma shook her head in denial, "No...YOU COULDN'T HAVE!"

Frieza look at the clock, "Look at the time, I must be going."

With that, Frieza left. Bulma stood frozen in place with tears strolling down her cheeks. Scratch walked over to her and rubbed herself against Bulma's legs. Bulma picked up the kitten and cuddled it.

Chained in a cell, Vegeta was up shit creek without a paddle. He was bound to be dead by morning, but all that riddled his mind was Bulma. Her eyes, her voice, her body, her smell. Vegeta did say something about a happy death and this was it.

He soon came to a realization, "I almost kissed a Princess!"

The chattering of a particular monkey caught Vegeta's attention. Nappa slipped through the prison bars and began picking the lock to his owner's chains. Once freed, Vegeta stood and tried to find a way of escape. The prison door opened and Zarbon, with Dodoria, entered the room. Despite the thief's resistance, Dodoria had finally beaten him down enough to arrest him. Nappa was caught as well.

"Lord Frieza wants to see you," Zarbon said as he slipped a burlap sack over Vegeta's head.

They crept through the palace, travelling by secret passageways and keeping in the shadows. Upon finally arriving in Frieza's Chamber, Zarbon spoke the password and Vegeta was escorted to the chamber. He was shoved into a seat and the burlap sack was yanked off his head. His eyes shifted around the room, taking notice of the priceless items before him, more importantly, the Dragon Ball resting on a velvet pillow and the Dragon Radar lying the garbage. A lizard creature, who was around Vegeta's height, entered the chamber.

"My boy, I have a mission for you," Frieza began.

"Go on," Vegeta replied.

"What? No back-talk?"

"You're the one who put me in jail, you're the one who can get me out of it."

Frieza humphed in amusement and turned his back to Vegeta, "A retrieval mission. I need you to bring me an artifact. It looks like that ball over there," he said as he pointed to the Dragon Ball, "All you have to do is bring it to me and you shall be freed."

"Agreed."

"Good. We shall go now."

Bound and shrouded again, Vegeta was taken to the outskirts of West City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~**~~**~~**~

Once again, the burlap sack was yanked off the Vegeta's head. Frieza activated the Dragon Radar, and the Cave of Shenron rose from the sands once again. Nappa hopped onto Vegeta's shoulder and screeched in panic.

"YOU ARE WORTHY...YOU MAY ENTER," Shenron boomed.

Vegeta smirked, "This should be easy."

He made his descent into the cave with very little fear in his heart. The cave wasn't going to be a problem, but Frieza was not the kind of man to keep his word. At the most, he'd twist them. Vegeta was conjuring a strategy to his survival when Nappa's screeching being incredulously annoying.

"SHUT UP, NAPPA!" Vegeta snapped. Nappa calmed down, but continued to argue. Vegeta folded his arms and continued walking, "I have it all figured out. Get that freak, Frieza, his artifact, escape somehow and return to the princess."

Nappa began pulling at Vegeta's hair and was plucked off.

"It's not what you think. With her siding with me, we will finally have money. She will make an excellent ally," Vegeta reassured.

Nappa relaxed and screeched in excitement. Vegeta perched him back on his shoulder and resumed his path deeper into the cave. The very next room featured countless treasure. Gold, diamonds, gems and priceless statues of varying sizes lay in piles all around the room and the thieving duo stared in awe.

"Maybe I don't need the Princess," Vegeta remarked. Nappa nodded.

But Vegeta still had a mission, and with Frieza's inevitable betrayal, he needed to travel light. He filled his pockets and coin pouch with as much money and gems as he could and Nappa did the same. During the distraction, a particular gold statue was slowly coming to life.

"If I pocket that radar-thing, we could come back all we want," Vegeta remarked.

"NO!" a voice boomed.

Vegeta and Nappa searched the room, trying to identify the source of the booming yell. From the corner of Nappa's eyes, he spotted a wisp of smoke zipping through the treasure chamber. The monkey screeched in panic as he pointed and jumped around. The wisp flew closer to Vegeta and the thief was frozen in shock. It was the Thief King. It was his father.

"Father..." Vegeta exhaled.

"Vegeta, many have died here stealing from this room. I advise that you deter from thievery." the Thief King warned.

"Don't act superior. You're dead. You ran off to live like a pirate and, here you are, haunting a room of treasure. A befitting end."

"No! I — WATCH OUT!"

Thief King passed through Vegeta and the impact caused the young thief to fall to the floor and to miss the blade that was about to strike him. Vegeta looked up, and there stood a large stone statue of a warrior equipped with a sword and shield. The thief rolled away from the second attack and scrambled to his feet. His eyes shifted around the room, searching to anything to help, and fell upon a hammer. Vegeta picked up the weapon and fled, taking shelter among the treasure.

The statue patrolled the room in search of the thief. Nappa 'accidentally' fell from a pile of gold and caught the statue's attention. Vegeta climbed to the top of a mount of gold bars and ambushed the statue with a single hit to the head. The statue fell apart.

Vegeta scoffed, "That was too easy."

"Vegeta, you can't have any treasure. If you want to live, you have to leave it." Thief King said.

"Why is it that I can never have money?"

The Thief King didn't reply. Irritated, Vegeta eventually gave in. Once he and Nappa had dropped the last of their spoils, the doors opened and they were permitted to continue.

"I left your mother because —" Thief King finally spoke.

"I didn't ask for an explanation," Vegeta remarked.

"But I know you wanted one. I left because I wanted to make life better for you."

"Your plan obviously failed."

"Yes, but I can at least try to repair my honour. Why are you here?"

Vegeta didn't respond. He did not want his father's help, especially since he was now deceased. Nappa replied instead. Chattering away and explaining the situation in great detail. He was about to mention the exact moments of chemistry Vegeta shared with Princess Bulma, but Vegeta scolded him and demanded that he skip that part entirely.

"Dragon Ball? Vegeta, are you working for a man named Frieza?" Thief King panicked.

"Frieza's a man?" Vegeta commented.

"Vegeta! Frieza is the reason I am dead. He sent me on the same mission, but I was not worthy enough to enter the cave."

"And what do you want me to do about it? It's not my fault you were inferior."

"This coming from a common thief."

"Well at least I'm alive!" Vegeta yelled.

"Quiet! This part of the cave is very weak."

Thief King floated ahead. Vegeta was escorted along a narrow bridge. Dust, sand and small stones fell from the ceiling and a strange creature was seen slithering through the water. Which explained the fate of the countless skeletons scattered around the chamber. It didn't take them long to cross the bridge, and soon, they were back to speaking.

"I realize that I must kill Frieza," Vegeta spoke.

"Exactly! That power-hungry bastard needs to die!" Thief King agreed.

"For once, I agree. I refuse to be under the thumb of some androgynous lizard."

"By the way, Vegeta, it's dangerous to go in alone. Take this," the Thief King said.

He handed Vegeta an dagger. In fact, it was an incredibly small dagger. The hilt was around 4 inches long and the blade was just as long.

"What kind of shit is this!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"It's a Sgian dubh, a dirk —"

"I know what it is!"

Close to yelling again, Vegeta opted to resume his quest. He went beyond the final door and arrived in a corridor illuminated by the orange glow of the Four Star Dragon Ball. It truly was an enchanting artifact. It sat alone on a pedestal that could only be reached upon climbing a considerable amount of stairs. Once Vegeta took the first step, torches came to light and the entire room was illuminated. Paintings on the walls were now visible. They were all pictures of a green strip that almost took up the canvas, an looking at them all together, it was seen that they were actually segments of a single image: that of the dragon, Shenron.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who's out there?" a voice in the Dragon Ball asked when Vegeta reached the top. The voice was male and sounded very lighthearted, as if belonging to a childish man.

"You speak?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I just did, so yeah," the voice replied, "Welcome, Master."

"I'm just here on a retrieval mission," Vegeta revealed.

"Oh I see. So you're not my new master," the voice sounded disappointed, "Is my new master nice?"

"Nope," said Vegeta.

"Not in the slightest," the Thief King added. Nappa screeched angrily.

The voice gasped, "You have a monkey! Let me outta here, I want to see it!"

Vegeta folded his arms, "And how, exactly, would I go about doing that?"

"You have to rub the ball," the voice said.

"Gross," remarked Vegeta.

Now most people would approach and pick up the Dragon Ball with caution. Not Vegeta. He walked over, snatched the artifact up and shined it as if he was trying to scrub out a stain. A trail of smoke emerged from the orb and formed into that of a genie. He was a couple of inches taller than Vegeta, but was just as muscular. He had spiky black hair and wore an orange suit with a navy shirt underneath. He grinned with childlike exuberance and pat Vegeta on the back.

"Thanks a lot!" the genie said. His smoke-like bottom half turned into legs and he began stretching, "It's been a long time since I've been free."

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta blurted.

"Oh!" the genie cleared his throat, "I am GOKU the GENIE!"

"A genie! Could you bring me back to life?" the Thief King asked.

"No can do. I can't bring people back from the dead, make people fall in love with each other, or kill people," Goku explained, "Oh! A monkey!"

"With a genie, I don't need to report back to Frieza," Vegeta speculated. A sneer appeared on his lips.

"That and you were the Worthy One, so you must be cool," Goku said.

With a new prospect, Vegeta shoved the Dragon Ball into his coin pouch. The cave began to shake and everyone, but Goku, was startled.

"What's going on?" the Thief King panicked.

"Since you removed me from my pedestal, the cave is falling apart." Goku replied.

"Then get us out of here, you fool!" Vegeta yelled.

"Is that a wish?"

"No, but if you save me, then you won't be stuck in here any longer."

"Right!" Goku realized, "NIMBUS!"

Moments later, a small yellow cloud flew in. Vegeta, with Nappa on his shoulder, hopped onto the cloud and took off. Goku and the Thief King followed by flight. The group were flying over the bridge when a sea serpent emerged from the waters. The beast dove head-first towards the heroes in an attempt to grab a meal, but took a large chunk of bridge instead. Determined to grab it's lunch, the serpent lashed it's tail. Vegeta steered Nimbus to the best of his abilities, but was hit and sent spinning. Once he regained his composure, Vegeta pulled out his new knife and threw it with utmost accuracy. The dirk became embedded in the serpent's head, right between the eyes, and the beast screamed as it went crashing into the waters. Whole rocks began to fall from the ceiling and the heroes resumed their hasty exit.

"Perhaps the cave is larger than I thought," Frieza commented.

"Or maybe he's dead," Dodoria spoke.

Frieza snapped his head towards Dodoria, "Keep your mouth shut!" he bellowed.

"Sir, look!" Zarbon exclaimed.

Frieza looked forward. The Cave of Shenron was falling apart and returning to the sands. Frieza screamed. The Dragon Ball was lost along with his hunt for power until he heard something: the sound of sand in movement. Bursting from the desert came Vegeta riding a gold cloud and being followed by spirits. In his hand was the Dragon Ball.

"Surrender the Dragon Ball!" Frieza demanded.

"Suck it, Frieza!" the thief hollered back.

Attempts to shoot Vegeta down were bound to fail, and Frieza had no choice but to watch Vegeta fly off with _his_ Dragon Ball. Frieza growled. He had the urge to kill someone. He looked to his Captains. They weren't completely useless, so he had to keep them alive. Frieza returned home empty handed yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~**~~**~~**~

Vegeta welcomed the brisk night air compared to the stuffy warmth of the Cave of Shenron. However, there was still business ahead and the thief had to maintain focus. Unfortunately, with Goku throwing Nappa in the air, Vegeta wasn't able to concentrate for long.

"Would you two stop that?" he blurted.

"Korin's Tower. I need a serious recharge," Goku explained.

"Fine," Vegeta replied. He looked to his father, "And why are you still here?"

"I refuse to leave until that bastard dies," the Thief King replied.

The young thief couldn't argue. He too Frieza was far too big of a threat to be ignored. Tomorrow was going to be that of importance, so he needed all the sleep he could get. Sitting upright, with his arms folded, Vegeta went into a meditative state and dozed off.

_Princess Bulma..._

_ Everything made sense now. Her delicate looks, her invigorating scent, the softness of her milky skin. She was enticing and he had been incredibly close to embracing her soft lips._

_ She walked up to him and put and hand on his cheek. This was the most comfort he had ever felt since he was a child. Life had been hard, but this single woman's hand on his cheek was erasing all pain. He looked into her bright blue eyes and was instantly compelled to reach out for her. He took hold of her waist and pulled her close with the same aggression as when they first met. _

_ Things were about to get x-rated when she suddenly began to vanish, like sand blowing in the wind. Vegeta became surrounded by riches far greater than anything he saw in the Cave of Shenron. All around him were women, money and his pet monkey. This was everything he ever wanted. Right?_

"_Vegeta?" Bulma called._

"_VE-_GETA!" her voice seemed different this time.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled. He was shaking Vegeta's shoulder.

"What?" hollered the thief.

"What's the plan?" Goku asked.

The gang had spent the night at Vegeta's home. When the guards arrested him yesterday, they had completely trashed the place, but the thief could barely tell the difference. Vegeta sat at the ledge of the hole-in-the-wall, his arms were folded as usual and for a moment, he became lost in thought as he stared at the Palace far beyond him.

"Well, Genie? Explain your terms," Vegeta ordered, not looking away from the palace.

"Other than the wishes I can't grant, all there is to say is that you have 3 wishes," Goku explained.

"What happens after that?"

"I go back in my Dragon Ball and am put into hiding again."

"I see. Then I must choose wisely," Vegeta said. He looked to Goku, "Make me a Prince."

Everyone was astonished, but it was the Thief King who spoke, "This is not the time for frivolity."

"I need to gain access to the Palace so I can kill Frieza," Vegeta explained.

"Seems like a good plan," the Goku agreed. Nappa made a comment, "You're right, it probably has something to do with the Princess too."

"No! It doesn't. Now just grant my wish." Vegeta snapped.

Goku grinned. He was using his powers for the first time in who-cares how many years. He waved his fingers in a spiralling gesture and, at once, Vegeta was turned into royalty. His vest and baggy pants had become a navy outfit complete with armour, a cape and white boots. The new prince smirked. His plan was finally being set into motion.

Bulma lay on a lounge chair in the greenhouse. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Scratch since she returned home. The Palace was peaceful, too peaceful for Bulma's melancholy mood. She was stuck in an emotional rut and everyone else was living happily as if nothing happened. Her parents worried about her, but assumed it was just a phase. Bulma didn't tell them about Vegeta. They would disapprove of his presence, since he was a street rat and all. As if on queue, Bunny approached Bulma with a tray of cakes and tea.

"Bulma, dear, there's a parade going on. A suitor has come to see you," Bunny said.

Bulma huffed, but after an awkward silence with her mother, she finally rose from her lounge and followed Bunny to the lookout tower.

Confetti danced in the air, music played in an all-mighty tone and dancers took up the streets. The Prince rode within a palanquin (a type of carriage that is carried by people) made of gold. The Dragon Ball was worn in a pouch around his waist and he sat along with Nappa, who was in the form of a white tiger. In the seat across from him, he Thief King appeared, but Vegeta did not react to his presence.

"Are you going under an alias?" the Thief King questioned.

"Prince Leek," Vegeta replied.

"What kind of name is that?" he blurted. The fake prince shrugged so he resumed questioning, "And what of your face. Wouldn't you be recognizable?"

"Not as long as I have the Dragon Ball. The only way I can be recognized is if I order the facade be removed or if someone recognizes me."

"Good. You have done well, my son. Good luck."

Vegeta nodded and the Thief King vanished. The Fake Prince and his pet stepped out of the palanquin once it had been settled down and strode to the throne room. The King and Queen sat in thrones comprised of many cushions, while Princess Bulma stood at her father's side. Vegeta approached the royalty and knelt to his knees, bowing down to the royal family. King Brief rose from his seat and shook Vegeta's hand with enthusiasm.

"Ah, Prince Leek, so wonderful to see you, though your visit came to us as quite the surprise. I received a letter of your arrival just yesterday and you're here already," King Brief gushed.

Queen Brief spoke, "How long will you be staying?"

"A couple of days." Vegeta replied. Bunny lit up.

"Good! Make yourself at home; I'm sure Bulma will show you around." Queen Brief said.

Bunny looked to Bulma with her usual cheerful smile, but Bulma's stomach churned in response. She was in no mood to be giving a tour to another suitor, yet she couldn't argue with the Queen. Despite her gloom, Bulma grinned and led the Prince out of the throne room. She showed him the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the library. Their next destination was the most prominent Art Room.

"So, Leek, what's your kingdom called?" Bulma asked.

"M...Mushroom," Vegeta replied.

"Mushroom Kingdom? That's —"

"Ridiculous?"

"Interesting."

In the Art Room, Frieza was busy scowling at paintings (luckily, his back was turned when Bulma entered the chamber). Bulma introduced the two and as soon as their eyes met, there was tension. It was short, but resentment was made clear. Frieza simply saw Vegeta as Prince Leek, another suitor chasing Bulma, whereas Vegeta was harbouring a rage hidden deep in his heart. The torches flickered, but there was no wind, and Vegeta knew this was his father's doing.

"Moving on with our tour," Bulma spoke up. She was oblivious to the grim silence.

The last destination was the courtyard where Scratch was napping on a lounge chair. Bulma picked up the cat and cuddled him as she took over his seat. Vegeta very much appreciated the view. Now that she wasn't wearing a cloak or blanket, her smooth curves were now exposed. Unfortunately, his view of her upper half was hindered by her cat.

Vegeta tuned in to what Bulma was saying, "—and that was the end of the tour."

"_Finally,_" thought Vegeta.

"Prince Leek, I want you to know that I am not interested in marriage."

"We'll see about that." Vegeta commented.

He had spoken in a low voice, though the Princess still heard him. Offended, she picked up her cat and decided on taking a walk throughout the courtyard. Vegeta, to be honest, was disappointed. The feisty princess he had met in the brothel was currently in a bitter and bratty disposition and was more annoying instead of intellectually intriguing. But the fake prince had other matters to attend to. He stationed himself in the library and summoned Goku. Soon the Thief King joined them.

"The Dragon Balls and Radar are all there, just as you had said," the Thief King reported.

"Excellent," said Vegeta, "Genie, tell me about the other Dragon Balls."

"Collect all 7 and there's a special prize inside!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"What kind of prize?" Vegeta asked.

"A high-power wish. I mean, you still can't make people love you or kill someone. When the Dragon Balls are collected, usually, they're used for gaining power of bringing people back to life," Goku explained.

"Can't you just wish for the Dragon Balls to be separated?" the Thief King asked his son.

"No. The Dragon Balls are as powerful as me, perhaps more. It's like trying to move someone heavier than you," said Goku.

"Understood. We have to break in tonight," Vegeta stated.

During this conflict, Vizier Frieza was taking a stroll through the hallways. He was to return to his hidden chamber and continue his search for the street rat that eluded him and stole what he had worked so hard for. Voices were heard from the library. Promptly, the vizier cracked open the door by just a tinge and searched around the room. Prince Leek was standing, arms folded and not looking amused. He was conversing with a ghost whom he immediately recognized as the Thief King Vegeta. There was no doubting that goatee.

"_That Fool King is here? And what of his association with that twat, Leek?_" Frieza thought.

A smile crept on the lizard's black lips. He hadn't figured out everything yet, but it wasn't going to take him long. Opportunity had just stepped into his grasp. Frieza shut the door and continued his walk to the Art Room. The Dragon Ball was close, and now he need a plan so as to obtain it.

Team Vegeta were still working out the kinks in their plan.

"What if you get caught?" the Thief King questioned.

"I'll fight my way out," was Vegeta's blunt reply.

"My friend Korin should be able to help us out in case of injury. Just mention me and he'll help you out, King Vegeta," Goku said.

Thief King nodded and vanished through the ceiling. Vegeta smirked. All his bases had been covered and he was mere hours away from obtaining everything he had ever wanted. His promise was to be fulfilled.

Once again dressed in a cloak, Bulma was prepared to run off again. Scratch meowed and pawed her pants, this time his nails clung onto the fabric. Bulma untangled herself from the feline and pet him.

"I will only be gone for a short while," Bulma reassured. Her shoulders drooped and she became close to tears, "I just want to see his home again. Perhaps Nappa is still there."

She pet Scratch again and hoisted herself up the tree.

"Where are you going?" a voice suddenly said.

Looking below, Bulma took notice of Vegeta. Her eyebrows furrowed immediately, "None of your business! I want nothing to do with you."

She continued her climb, but Vegeta climbed after her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the tree, causing them both to fall to the ground. The two scrambled to their feet and Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face.

"You jerk, why did you do that?" Bulma yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to keep you out of trouble and if you keep yelling, you'll be found," Vegeta argued.

"Oh, and you think I can't handle myself?"

"Of course not, look at you! You're as fragile as glass!"

Bulma was prepared to slap him again until she comprehended his comment. All of a sudden, his crudeness and the way he grabbed her waist made sense. Even his face was recognizable. Bulma felt an overwhelming wave of relief but pushed her excitement aside and slapped Vegeta a second time.

"What was that for?" Vegeta yelled.

"Why didn't you say anything before? Instead you come around to insult me and pluck me off trees. I thought you died!" Bulma snapped. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, "Just stop crying." he spoke.

The Princess wiped the tears from her eyes and suddenly began to laugh. Vegeta looked up at her, confused and not amused in the least. His cheeks became red for it was obvious that she was laughing at him.

"What's so damn funny?" he blurted.

Bulma's laughter slowed down "Prince Leek of the Mushroom Kingdom."

The fake prince's shoulders drooped. The woman before him had gone through a myriad of emotions; shifting between at least three in the last few minutes, she was currently in a delighted mood. Or so he thought as her expression changed again. From anger to sadness to delight, Bulma was now fixated on relief. Much to Vegeta's dismay, it wasn't the "Alright, you're alive" kind of relief. It was the womanly "Great Kami! You're alive!" sort of relief, complete with tears. Vegeta had enough of these waves of emotion and moved straight into action.

Taking her by the hips, the thief pulled the princess closer to him and planted a kiss. He didn't even bother to wait for her response. He simply slipped his tongue past her lips and resumed his kiss. His passionate and aggressive kiss. He then pried her away from him and proceeded his return to the palace. Bulma stood frozen in the courtyard. She had been taken by storm and wasn't given a chance to comprehend nor respond. All in all, she had missed the entire thing.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

He didn't look back, "I have other business," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~**~~**~~**~

Changed into his thief attire, Vegeta left his room and crept his way towards Frieza's Hidden Chamber. With Nappa and the Thief King distracting guards left and right, Vegeta had given himself a clear path and arrived at the Art Room with ease. He stood in the middle of the room and his eyes shifted around the room, inspecting each large painting.

"Cold. Cooler. Freezing," Vegeta spoke.

To his right, a portrait of the King slid to the side and revealed the stairway beyond it. By the lack of voices, it was obvious that the chamber was unoccupied. His search for the Dragon Balls did not take long. There they were, 6 orange orbs glowing softly.

"Here they are. I can finally make my wish," Vegeta muttered.

"Vegeta, man, you are corrupt," Goku said from inside his Dragon Ball.

"I'm not corrupt, I'm just sensible. Before me stands the key to my goals," Vegeta said.

"I know just how you feel," a voice said.

Frieza was standing by the staircase with an evil sneer. Vegeta scolded himself for taking so long, but noted that as long as he had the Four Star, Frieza's plans were still hindered. Besides, he was here to kill the bastard anyway. He pulled out a sword, which he had stolen from one of the guards, and attacked the lizard. His attack was deflected by Frieza's staff and a surge of energy shoved Vegeta back. Frieza pulled his staff in two, uncovering the blade within.

"Finally, a real fight," Vegeta remarked.

"Don't be too relieved," Frieza replied.

The opponents crossed swords and after a momentary stalemate, Frieza grabbed Vegeta with his tail and slammed him into the ground. With a sword coming his way, Vegeta rolled out of the way and rolled to his feet. He swung his blade, and though Frieza jumped back, he was not spared from a cut on his cheek. The lizard was horrified by the wound on his allegedly perfect face and growled with fury. Their swords clashed again. Frieza delivered a headbutt followed by an attempt at slicing Vegeta in half, but the thief regained focus and blocked the attack. Frieza's tail grasped Vegeta by his throat again and threw him into the hands of Zarbon and Dodoria.

Wiping the blood from his cut, Frieza approached the thief and yanked the Dragon Ball pouch from its place. He pulled out the orange globe and admired it with a wild look in his eye. He placed it with the others and returned to dealing with his opposition.

"Nice of you to cooperate, Vegeta," remarked the lizard with an insincere grin, "Zarbon, Dodoria, please escort Prince Leek from the premises."

Bulma had never been in such a good mood. She took a long hot bath and sang her heart out. Once done, she picked up Scratch and danced around her room. Queen Brief entered the room and was quite baffled about her daughter's sudden happiness at first, but knew the reason behind it almost instantly.

"I see that suitor has tickled your fancy," Bunny giggled.

Pink rose to the Princess' cheeks and she laughed nervously, "What can I say? He's just...different."

"Your father wants to see you. You can tell him the news then."

The royal women ventured into the King's study. King Brief stood with Vizier Frieza at his side. A smile was worn on the old monarch's face. Bulma felt a nervous pluck in her stomach and she was certain it had something to do with Vegeta.

"Bulma, dear, you're finally getting married," King Brief said. His voice was trembling.

Though baffled, Bulma spoke, "Uh...yes, Father. To Prince —"

"To the Vizier, Frieza," the King interrupted.

"What? I did not chose him!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Don't rush her," Bunny scolded.

"My apologies. I didn't have a —"

With a cry of pain, King Brief fell to his knees. Bunny ran to her husband's side and Bulma looked to Frieza with smirked while wagging his blood-tipped tail. He took a step forward so as to grasp his bride when a monkey latched onto his face. No time to waste, Bulma helped her mother carry the King out of the study and into the hands of a couple of guards. The Thief King appeared before Bulma, causing her to scream.

"Vegeta! Oh my God, they killed you!" she panicked. She then paused, "What's with the goatee?"

"I'm not _your_ Vegeta. I'm his father, Vegeta the Thief King," the ghost explained.

"Whatever! Where's Vegeta?"

"In the Art Room."

Once Frieza had left, Zarbon and Dodoria took turns beating up Vegeta. Being Dodoria's turn, the pink beast sat on Vegeta chest and began beating his face. Zarbon stood in the sidelines, admiring Frieza's collection of weaponry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should've given Frieza the Dragon Ball in the first place," Zarbon scolded in a playful tone. He chose a dagger.

Vegeta spat out blood, "Not that it mattered. You were going to kill me anyway," sputtered the thief. Dodoria held him up in a full nelson.

"True, and we probably weren't going to spare you the beating either."

The thief let out a cry of pain as the tip of the knife sunk further into his abdomen. He clenched his teeth. Just a few more moments and they would let him go. Just a few more seconds and they would release him so as to allow him to die.

The Thief King zoomed through the room and passed through both Vegeta and Dodoria's body, forcing the pink blob to release his victim. Vegeta yanked the dagger from his stomach and jabbed Dodoria in the leg. Bulma came running down the stairs carrying a floor lamp. In one fell swoop, she smacked Zarbon in the face, thus knocking him out.

"Vegeta!" she cried as she tried to help him up, "Dear Kami, you're bleeding."

"I know" Vegeta's life-drained voice replied.

"Here. I brought these from Korin," the Thief King said as he handed Bulma a pouch.

She pulled out a lima bean, and though confused, she fed them to Vegeta anyway, "What _are_ these?" she questioned.

"Senzu beans. Said to restore your health," the Thief King explained.

In mere seconds, Vegeta's stomach wound was completely healed over and he was in perfect health again. Vegeta rose to his feet, eager for battle, but he didn't know where to start. Frieza was God-knows-where and he had the Dragon Balls. Nappa came running down the stairs. He tugged on Vegeta's pants, screeching and jumping around in panic.

"Will you calm down? I can't understand you," Vegeta said. Nappa spoke slower, "He's in the courtyard."

"Let's get going then," Bulma said.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Don't try that! I'm not as fragile as you think. Besides...Frieza almost killed my father."

"Well at least he's alive. You're still not going."

Bulma glared and ran ahead, forcing Vegeta to chase after her.

"You lost this argument," the Thief King remarked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~**~~**~~**~

All 7 of the Dragon Balls had been laid out on the ground and Goku was summoned. Upon seeing his new Master, Goku became quite saddened. Once again, he was doomed to be locked away in the Dragon Ball and to make matters worse, the lives of mankind was being threatened.

"Genie!" Frieza bellowed, "I wish to summon the ETERNAL DRAGON: SHENRON!"

As Bulma and Vegeta neared the courtyard, the ground began to shake. The clouds darkened and a ray of golden light broke through. Slithering out from the sky was the serpentine body of a dragon with green scales and eyes like rubies.

Frieza cackled, "Eternal Dragon, grant me my wish. I wish to have the powers of a Genie. The great power of the cosmos!"

"...AGREED," boomed Shenron's voice.

Frieza cackled again as he transformed. His pupils vanished, his body bulked up and he became taller, and his legs turned into the same smoky wisp that Goku had.

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Shenron asked.

A smirk crept onto Frieza's lips. Bulma. He could have Bulma. Why not add insult to injury? As he was about to make his second wish, Scratch and Nappa attacked him. Vegeta ran towards Shenron.

"Eternal Dragon! I wish to have Goku set free!" Vegeta hollered.

"What?" Frieza panicked as he threw away the cat and monkey.

"...AGREED," Shenron replied.

Goku's legs were restored and the gold bracelets that bound him were no more. Shenron returned to the skies and the Dragon Balls turned to stone before scattering. Goku ran to his friend.

"Alright! What do you need me to do?" Goku asked with enthusiasm.

"I need a Dragon Ball to seal Frieza," Vegeta ordered.

"You got it!"

In seconds, Goku summoned a Dragon Ball. It was just like the others, only this one had a single black star. A beam of light blasted Vegeta and Goku into a pillar. Frieza, at this time, had grown to a colossal size and with a booming laugh, he swept Bulma up and swallowed her whole.

"Bulma!" Vegeta screamed.

"You can't kill me; now that your _girlfriend_ is sealed in here, you are at my mercy!" Frieza teased.

Vegeta's teeth clenched, "We'll see about that."

"Don't worry," Goku reassured, "NIMBUS!"

The little gold cloud appeared from the sky (presumably Korin's Tower). Vegeta hopped on and the man/cloud duo ascended towards Frieza. The new genie swiped at his pestering opponent and occasionally shot beams from his mouth, but Vegeta still darted forward.

"I doubt I'll have another chance at this, so let's do it right, Nimbus. Just a little closer!" Vegeta ordered.

When he was in the right proximity and Frieza had stopped shooting, Vegeta jumped into the genie's mouth and fell directly into the stomach. He landed in the bright green acids of Frieza's stomach and swam around in search of Bulma. The Princess was on top on a fragment of well-digested food in a panic. Hold her close, Vegeta then pulled out the Dragon Ball and a bright light burst from the orb.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Frieza was choking and light began jutting out from his body. He was quickly deteriorating, and began flailing around.

"NO! MY POWER! MY LEGACY!" Frieza boomed.

There was an explosion. Darkness sprawled out, attempting to escape fate, only to be sucked in and trapped with a little orange ball. Nimbus zipped by and caught the heroic thief and the Princess. Upon their landing, walking genie, monkey, cat and ghost ran to Vegeta and Bulma's aid. They were a bit burned up, but nothing too serious.

"You did it, my son!" Thief King cheered.

"And you still have one more wish. Any ideas?"

Vegeta smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Epilogue ~**~~**~~**~

Prince Vegeta walked through the halls of his new home. The Palace of West City had been restored and the King, who had been healed, welcomed the former thief with open arms (though Bunny physically gave him a hug). Goku had decided to travel the world, so as to experience the food of the Earth and the Thief King, Vegeta, had finally crossed over. But what was Vegeta's wish? Certainly, it wasn't the restoration of the kingdom nor the health of the King. Those were favours asked by Bulma.

Vegeta turned the corner and there, lying in the middle of the hall, was a pile of monkey excrement. The Prince sighed and pulled out a magic bell. A bell which his servants, no matter how far, could hear.

"Another mess, sir?" Vegeta's head servant asked.

"Clean it up." the Prince ordered nonchalantly.

"Alright men! Let's do this!" the servant called out.

"RECOOME!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

"GINYU!"

"The GINYU FORCE!" they said at once.

"Will you shut up for once! I give you one job: clean monkey shit! And you turn it into a freak show!" yelled the Prince.

~**~ The End


End file.
